


Allure of the Fae

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Written for the Tlk-Tober celebration on TumblrI randomised the numbers in the prompt list and got: Sigtryggr, Fairy, Forest/Wilderness, Alluring
Relationships: Sigtryggr Ivarsson/Stiorra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Allure of the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!

It was a slightly chilly, but sunny, day in October and Stiorra was tasked with going to the nearby woods and collecting firewood to use over winter. In truth, Stiorra didn't mind collecting firewood. She loved the forest, there was always so much to see.

As she entered the forest, she heard the birdsong, the rustle of the leaves in the slight breeze, the movement of woodland animals. She smiled to herself softly and closed her eyes to take in the sounds, the scents of the forest.

Frowning slightly, Stiorra opened her eyes when she heard a different noise, a noise she had not heard in the forest before: whistling. It was not a harsh whistling, but more of a sound that complimented the other sounds of the forest.

Intrigued, Stiorra followed the sound until she started catching glimpses of a man. At first Stiorra wasn’t even sure if she had even seen a man or if it was a trick of the light. But the more she looked, the more certain she was. He was walking through the undergrowth, and wearing woodland colours so as to blend into his surroundings perfectly.

Moving a quietly as possible to not disturb the man in front of her, Stiorra kept to the cover behind tree trunks. She was fascinated by the man and wanted to watch him for longer.

He stopped whistling suddenly. Without turning around, he said “I know you are there. You do not need to linger behind trees. Please come out, I don’t bite.” The man said, clearly addressing Stiorra.

Hesitantly, Stiorra stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind after a moment of thought about the man’s statement. However, she still kept her distance.

Finally turning around and taking a good look at Stiorra, the man spoke directly to her now. “Ah, so it was you who was following me. I have seen you in this forest before, you come here often.”

“I do,” Stiorra admitted defiantly, narrowing her eyes. “But I have not seen you before.”

“I am very good at keeping myself hidden should I want to.” He said tilting his head to the side as if in thought.

“You didn’t do a very good job of that today.”

“Perhaps today I wanted you to see me.” He replied, not missing a beat. Moving forward a step, the man stopped when Stiorra became defensive, pulling a knife from her belt. “There is no need for violence, Lady.” He smirked when she narrowed her eyes further at his manner of address.

“I am not a Lady.” Stiorra said defensively.

“Then what should I call you instead? I do not know your name.”

Hesitating, Stiorra considered her options. She could leave now and stop this meeting, or she could tell him her name and find out more about him. Her curiosity won. “I am Stiorra.”

“It is nice to meet you finally, Stiorra.” The man bowed formally, hand over his heart. “I am Sigtryggr.”

Bemused, Stiorra looked around the forest clearing they were standing in. She was yet to meet a man like this in her life so far. He was formal, yet casual all at once. Charming, yet she also had the feeling he could be dangerous as well. He was a mystery, but seemed like an open book on the surface.

Reiterating his earlier point, he reminded her again, “I will not hurt you, Stiorra. The knife really isn’t necessary.”

“You said earlier you had seen me in these woods before. Were you watching me? Because to me, that seems like a good reason to keep the knife, _Sigtryggr_.”

He chuckled lowly, almost a purr. A sound full of allure and seduction. “It is true, I watched you from afar a few times. But only because I find you beautiful. The women where I am from are... different from you.”

“And where precisely is it that you are from?” Stiorra asked cautiously, but she lowered the knife.

Smirking to confirm he had noticed the change in her stance, he replied mysteriously, “Not from around here.”

Clearly he wasn’t going to elaborate more, and Stiorra didn’t push for an answer. She watched as Sigtryggr sat on a moss covered rock, gesturing to a similar rock near where she stood. Frowning again, Stiorra looked at the rock, sure it had not been there before. Nevertheless, she sat slowly and looked at Sigtryggr, finally seeming to notice him fully. It was as if a mist in her mind had cleared and she could see him properly in all his beauty. And he was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. There was something almost otherworldly and ethereal about him. He seemed to know it as well, a fact he definitely seemed to play upon.

Looking around, Sigtryggr commented on the forest. “Isn’t this the best time of year?”

“Yes, it is my favourite season.” Stiorra admitted.

“Mine too,” he hummed in agreement.

They continued talking, settling into an easy rhythm. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Sigtryggr kept watching her while she talked. Attentive, but with the hint of a flirtatious smile ghosting his lips. The more they talked, the more seductive Sigtryggr became, staring into her eyes, brushing her fingers with his own. But every now and again, Stiorra was sure she saw something behind his back, but only out the corner of her eye. There was nothing there when she looked directly. In the back of her mind, that thought nagged at her. However, the next words he spoke made her forget all about it.

“One day, I would very much like to show you my home. It is like here, but... more.” He said, lightly touching her hand.

“How can it be more than here?” Stiorra asked with a smile.

“You would understand when you see it.” He smiled lazily back, somehow seeming to add a smouldering look as well. “I would also like to introduce you to my... people.” He proceeded to describe his home. It really did sound wonderful.

Stiorra knew she should be getting back, it must be getting late and everyone would worry where she was. Saying as much, Sigtryggr only smiled and told her to look around. The sun had barely moved in the sky, as if not more than an hour had passed, yet it felt longer. Much longer, like at least the best part of the day.

“Strange... I thought I had been here longer.” She said, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

“Time has a funny way of slowing when you don’t want something to end.”

“Not to contradict you, Sigtryggr, but the saying is usually the opposite. Time flies when you are having fun.”

“Ah yes, my mistake. Where I am from, we do not seem to have that problem.” Sigtryggr commented mildly, dismissing the slip of his tongue with ease.

Shaking her head, Stiorra stood from the rock she had sat on. “Nevertheless, I must collect firewood.” She said, looking around to spot some. “Thank you for today, Sigtryggr. I had a lot of fun. It was not how I expected my day to go.”

“You are most welcome, Stiorra. I will be here again when you want me to be.” Again Sigtryggr bowed formally in respect to her. Stiorra only smiled in return, turning away to hide the slight blush threatening to dust her cheeks.

“Until next time, Stiorra.” Sigtryggr whispered. His voice seemed to carry on the wind. Turning around to reply, Stiorra only saw the clearing. Sigtryggr was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air, leaving only a bright red leaf in the shape of a heart where he had been sitting and a pile of firewood next to it.

Confused as she left for home, Stiorra thought about her time in the forest. Some things didn’t seem to add up, it had almost seemed like magic at times. With a jolt, Stiorra remembered the stories she had grown up with. Stories about the local forest. Stories of strange happenings in the forest, people coming back different, or not at all. Stiorra had never thought anything of it, had never understood why people were weary of the forest. She had never had any problems in it, and always felt at home there as if she was drawn to it. But perhaps there was a reason for that. Perhaps she had been watched over all the times she had been in there. And there was only one explanation for that. The stories were real, the Fae were real. _Sigtryggr was Fae. And he was tempting her to go Faerie._ All the allure and charm he exuded, of course he was Fae. The nagging thought returned. _Of course, he has wings_. But, more importantly, judging by the things he had alluded to, the way he acted, he was a high ranking Fae. A high ranking Fae indeed. And added to the fact he had said this was his favourite time of year... had she just met the King of the Fae Autumn Court?


End file.
